Our Secret
by blackorange
Summary: [Sequel of You Jerk!] [1shoot/YunJae/little bit YooSu/BandFic/Crack/Fluff] Summary: When Yunho and Jaejoong has a secret, and Changmin tried to know what is that secret about, maybe FOOD? :D


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is mine~!"**

**Title: Our Secret (Sequel of You Jerk!)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : bandfic! fluff,romance,crack**

**Length this chapter : 14 pages MsW**

* * *

**[Our Secret]**

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar samar di telinga seorang laki-laki berkulit putih yang tertidur lelap. Ia merasa aneh dan janggal karena suara dengkuran halus itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya untuk memastikan asal dari suara dengkuran yang mengusiknya dari tidur lelap. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Ia bisa mencium bau aroma dari tubuh orang yang sangat dikenalnya seperti sedang memeluknya. Rasanya begitu dekat, hangat, dan nyaman. Mata besar dan hitamnya kini seutuhnya terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia membelalakan mata terkejut ketika menyadari orang yang ada di depan wajahnya.

"YA!" ia berteriak nyaring sambil mendorong tubuh orang yang sedang memeluknya hingga membuat kepala orang itu terbentur ujung meja nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Orang itu berteriak meringis kesakitan.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan Jae?!" bentak orang itu kesal sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya yang terbentur ujung meja nakas. Ia sampai terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepala bagian belakangnya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap orang yang sedang memegangi kepala belakangnya –menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa– tanpa berkedip. Otaknya masih belum bisa bekerja optimal karena ia baru bangun dari fase istirahatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Jung Yunho? Dan, mengapa kau bisa ada di tempat tidurku?!" teriak Jaejoong panik.

Orang yang di panggil Jung Yunho itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam karena menahan sakit di kepala dan menatap laki-laki berwajah manis di hadapannya yang sedang memasang raut wajah yang bingung dan panik dalam satu waktu.

"Kamarmu? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat lagi, Jae?" jawab Yunho masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Manik mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong menatap ke sekeliling ruangan sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dadanya yang putih terekspos begitu saja ketika selimut yang menutupi tubuh putih itu jatuh kepangkuannya. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Merasa heran dan sedikit asing karena ternyata ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Ia memaksa otaknya bekerja optimal tanpa harus menunggunya melakukan pemanasan.

Tiba-tiba saja kejadian semalam yang terjadi antara dirinya dan orang di sampingnya terlintas begitu saja di dalam benaknya dan.. **'blush'** seketika itu juga wajah putih Jaejoong merona merah hingga ke kedua telinga. Menyadari dirinya sedang bertelanjang dada, cepat-cepat ia menarik kembali selimut itu hingga ke pangkal lehernya.

Yunho yang ada di samping Jaejoong, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap laki-laki berkulit putih yang sedang memeluk selimut begitu erat. Ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong lalu berbisik di telinga yang terlihat begitu memerah.

"Kau ingat Joongie?" suara baritone Yunho terdengar pelan di telinga Jaejoong.

Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat, membuat rona merah di wajah putih Jaejoong semakin terlihat jelas. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho karena ia masih membeku di tempatnya. Pikirannya masih berkelana ke sana kemari merangkai kejadian yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan juga _leader_ DBSK selama hampir seminggu terakhir ini semenjak kejadian tak terduga yang menimpa dirinya di Sapporo.

"_Last night, you were so wild~_ Jaejoongie~" Bisik Yunho lagi yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh cepat menghadap wajah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang entah mengapa justru terlihat begitu menjengkelkan.

"YA!" Jaejoong berteriak malu mendengar ucapan Yunho sambil mendorong wajah tampan itu menjauhi wajahnya. Yunho hanya tertawa karena berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur sambil melilitkan selimut di sekitar pinggangnya ketika menyadari ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan!

Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit dan pegal bisa Jaejoong rasakan di bagian pinggang bawahnya hingga ia berdiri diam di samping tempat tidur. Ia membelalakan mata horror ketika mengingat kejadian semalam dimana Jung Yunho –_leader _DBSK yang merangkap sebagai sahabat terbaiknya melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menghilang dari tempat itu juga ketika ia merasakan tatapan mata yang begitu membakar di balik punggungnya. Ia menelan ludah perlahan dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari kamar itu ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik selimut yang melilit asal-asalan di pinggangnya yang ramping dan membuat tubuhnya mau tak mau terlempar kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ya mau apa kau?!" pekik Jaejoong panik karena Yunho sudah melingkarkan kedua lengan kekar itu di sekitar pinggang rampingnya. Yunho hanya diam tak menjawab dan mempererat pelukannya sambil sedikit menciumi tenguk leher Jaejoong yang memang terekspos begitu saja di depan kedua matanya, membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli dan menggigit bibir bawah perlahan berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Yu –Yunho, _jebal."_ Mohon Jaejoong ketika ia bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan bibir Yunho di bahu lebarnya bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan ciuman itu menciumi _tattoo_ yang terukir indah di punggung atasnya. Jaejoong berusaha menahan desahan itu keluar dari bibir merah cherry nya. Kedua tangan Yunho yang ada di atas dada dan perutnya yang rata lalu menggerayanginya, tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk menahan suara erangan kenikmatan itu keluar dari bibir merah cherry nya. Membuat Yunho tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendengar suara desahan jaejoong yang terdengar begitu melodis di kedua telinganya.

Tentu Jaejoong pintar menyanyi di atas panggung, tapi percayalah~ Jaejoong lebih pintar 'menyanyi' di atas ranjang bersamanya –dan hanya _Leader_ DBSK yang mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Jaejoong memekik terkejut ketika ia bisa merasakan lidah basah Yunho yang menjilat tenguk lehernya kemudian perlahan turun menjilati punggung atasnya dengan begitu lihainya. Mungkin menjilati _tattoo_ bertuliskan _'SOUL'._

Sialan! Batin Jaejoong kesal ketika ia dibuat tidak berdaya di bawah sentuhan-sentuhan dan ciuman yang Yunho berikan. Perlakuan yang membuat sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya bereaksi.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya~" Gumam Yunho sambil membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadap padanya. Wajah Jaejoong masih terlihat memerah dan sedikit menunduk tidak berani menatap _leader-_nya. Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Jaejoong yang malu-malu seperti itu.

Mungkin kejadian semalam membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho sadar akan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Perasaan yang awalnya terkunci rapat-rapat tanpa ada yang mau membukanya itu, akhirnya terbuka ketika sang pemilik kunci membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan rasa itu mengisi kekosongan ruang hati mereka.

Perasaan yang tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam mereka, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu sesaat. Perasaan yang mungkin tidak bisa diterima akal sehat dan logika orang-orang normal. _Well,_ bukan berarti mereka tidak normal. Hanya saja, terkadang cinta tak bisa di tebak dan selalu datang tiba-tiba. Tidak peduli datangnya darimana. Menerjang begitu saja orang-orang yang memang sudah dikehendaki dan ditakdirkan oleh cinta. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan, cinta itu buta dan cinta itu tak berlogika.

Hum~ teori klasik.

Mungkin Yunho akan berterima kasih kepada _fans_ Yunjae. Berkat mereka, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong jadi mengerti tentang perasaan masing-masing. Tentang kedekatan mereka yang ternyata, memang sudah melebihi batasan sebagai _team mate, m_elebihi batasan sebagai sahabat, melebihi batasan sebagai keluarga, dan ternyata melebihi batasan _fanservice._

Mungkin secara gamblangnya, orang-orang menyebutnya kekasih? Atau belahan jiwa? Pasangan sehidup semati? Berlebihan sepertinya. Lalu, sebutan apa yang pantas untuk pasangan yang baru lahir itu? Terserah kalian ingin menyebutnya apa, yang terpenting adalah mereka sudah mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Benarkan?

Yunho mulai menciumi bibir merah cherry Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk sekedar dicicipi. Sepertinya kata 'dicicipi' sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagi Yunho. Mungkin memakannya? Haha~ entahlah apa, tapi yang pasti, ia sudah sering mencicipinya dan membuatnya begitu ketagihan dengan rasa yang begitu adiktif itu.

Jaejoong hanya melenguh pelan ketika bibir penuh Yunho bertautan dengan bibirnya di pagi hari seperti ini. Ketika sang mentari masih bersembunyi malu-malu di balik garis horizontal yang membentang luas untuk menunjukkan dirinya kepada semua makhluk hidup di muka bumi. Mungkin malu melihat sepasang sejoli yang sedang kasmaran itu?

"Yun –umph!"

Yunho benar-benar tak memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk mengatakan apapun. Jaejoong hanya mengerang pelan dan membuka bibirnya ketika gig-gigi putih itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas lalu lidah panas Yunho menjilati bibir merah yang basah itu bermaksud untuk menggodanya, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar pasrah di dalam dekapan Yunho.

Seperti biasa, tangan Yunho tak pernah diam saja. Kedua tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh putih nan mulus milik Jaejoong yang memang sedang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Hanya _bedcover _tebal yang melilit asal-asalan di tubuhnya. Membuat Yunho begitu mudah untuk menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong.

Sesuatu di bawah sana semakin bereaksi hasil dari aksi yang dilakukan keduanya. Seperti teori fisika, ada aksi pasti ada reaksi.

Tangan kiri Yunho perlahan turun menyentuh dada, perut, kemudian semakin turun untuk menyentuh _member_ Jaejoong yang sudah 'menyapanya' tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Jaejoong melepas paksa ciuman Yunho. Tangannya menahan tangan yang sedang bermain-main dengan tubuhnya dan menahan tangan yang semakin mendekati daerah terlarang miliknya. Matanya yang besar dan hitam menatap tajam mata coklat Yunho. Yunho hanya nyengir lebar mendapatkan tatapan mata mematikan seperti itu.

"Jung Yunho! Kau benar-benar cari mati?!" ucap Jaejoong kesal dengan dengan nafas yang memburu karena sudah membuatnya kepayahan di pagi hari.

"_Morning service?"_ jawab Yunho menyeringai sambil mencium pelan hidung mancung Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus sebal sambil menjauhkan kedua tangan Yunho dari tubuhnya.

"_You jerk!"_ ucap Jaejoong kesal. " –apa kau tidak berpikir dengan kondisiku, he? Kau pikir aku tidak kesakitan ketika kau melakukan 'itu' padaku?!" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah. Masih terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Mengingat, ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi mereka.

"_Ne~ ne~ wifey~"_ Jawab Yunho tertawa pelan ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Tentu itu adalah pengalaman yang luar biasa baginya.

Jaejoong langsung memukul kepala Yunho yang masih tertawa seperti maniak. Membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan. " –Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku? Kau sudah membuat kepalaku benjol dua kali." Keluh Yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"_I'm not your freakin wifey! _Dan berhenti tertawa seperti maniak!" bentak Jaejoong sebal dan salah tingkah.

Sejak kemarin malam, ucapan Yunho selalu saja berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu salah tingkah. Bisikan-bisikan pelan yang terdengar di telinganya tidak pernah gagal membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah karenanya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Jung Yunho begitu cocok menjadi seorang pujangga cinta. Terdengar melankolis dan seperti roman picisan, tapi percayalah, siapapun yang mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari bibir penuh menggoda dengan suara baritone Yunho yang terdengar seksi akan rela bertekuk lutut di hadapan Jung Yunho –si Leader DBSK yang _cheesy._

Yunho tak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Ia hanya terus memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho kesakitan seperti itu, kini merasa bersalah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Manik matanya yang besar dan hitam melirik kedua mata sipit Yunho yang masih terpejam. Kemudian tatapan matanya perlahan turun menatap leher jenjangnya, lalu semakin turun menatap dada bidangnya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda dengan warna kulit coklat karamelnya. Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludah perlahan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur sambil memunguti pakainnya yang berserakan di lantai kamar dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam kamar Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya dan terkesiap ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat sikap Jaejoong yang malu-malu menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Ya~ sepertinya dalam hubungan ini memang dia yang harus menjadi 'uke'. Khkhkk~" Yunho terkekeh pelan sambil memeluk bantal yang di pakai Jaejoong semalam dan menyesap aroma vanilla yang selalu memabukannya itu.

~.~.~.~.~.

Rutinitas di pagi hari yang mengharuskan Jaejoong bangun lebih pagi adalah membuatkan sarapan untuk ke-4 'anak'nya. _Well,_ mungkin satu sudah tidak masuk hitungan dalam daftar 'anak'nya. Semua anggotaDBSKakan bangun kalau mereka semua sudah mencium aroma masakan Jaejoong. Meskipun _leader _nya itu selalu bangun lebih pagi darinya, tapi percayalah ia tidak ingin Yunho membantunya di dalam dapur dan menghancurkan daerah teritorinya itu.

Jaejoong kini sedang berada di dapur dengan apron hitam pemberian Yunho tergantung di lehernya. Ia sedang mengaduk adonan_ pancake_ yang tadi dibuatnya. Pagi ini entah mengapa ia ingin makan makanan yang manis. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang menentukan itu.

Jaejoong bersenandung pelan melantunkan lagu _single_ Jepang terbaru mereka _–'Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou' _dengan suara melodisnya. Ia begitu serius dengan adonan _pancake_ hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-endap di balik punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan lengan yang melingkar di sekitar pinggang hingga ke perutnya. Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkok berisi adaonan _pancake_ dan memaki pemilik lengan yang kini sudah melingkar sempurna di sekitar pinggangnya. Nafasnya yang berhembus di tenguk leher Jaejoong membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa mersakan ciuman lembut itu di tenguk lehernya.

"Kau wangi, Jae." Bisik orang itu sambil menghirup aroma rambut Jaejoong yang masih agak basah. Ia bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ miliknya. Aroma yang terasa begitu berbeda ketika aroma maskulin itu bercampur dengan aroma manis dari tubuh Jaejoong –_vanilla. _

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya sambil membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap_ leader_-nya yang sedang memasang senyuman aneh. Ia menatap tajam mata sipit Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Yunho balik menatap mata hitam yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati pada laki-laki manis itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku kalau kita sedang tidak berdua saja! Ingat perjanjian kita, ohng?" Jaejoong mengingatkan _leader-_nya yang jadi semakin berani untuk menyentuhnya. Setidaknya, itu yang Jaejoong rasakan.

Yunho nyengir lebar menanggapi ucapan dingin Jaejoong. "Apa?" tanyanya pura-pura amnesia. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya sebal.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, _leader-sshi!"_ Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Kita 'kan sedang berdua. Tidak ada orang lain. Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Yunho keras kepala.

Jaejoong jadi sedikit menyesal mengapa ia bisa menyukai orang keras kepala seperti Yunho. _Well,_ mungkin segudang alasan-alasan lain yang membuat Jaejoong harus mengakui kalau Yunho benar-benar sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Bagaimana kalau yang lain melihatnya? Aku takut mereka berteriak histeris atau yang terparah mungkin mereka akan mati berdiri." Jelas Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada _leader_-nya itu. Jaejoong tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu walaupun ia menyukai semua perlakuan Yunho padanya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

"Haha~ baiklah Jung Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho tertawa kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong dan langsung berlari menuju balkon meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang memaki-makinya karena ia mendengar lagi-lagi Yunho mengubah nama depannya dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mencium bau sesuatu yang harum. Kebetulan dapur berada tepat di sebelah kamar Junsu dan Changmin yang membuatnya lebih cepat menangkap 'sinyal' bahwa Jaejoong sedang memasak sesuatu. Changmin cepat-cepat bangun dari tidurnya tanpa mau membuang waktu membangunkan Junsu. Ia ingin meminta jatah lebih pada _hyung_ nya yang memang jago masak.

"_Hyung,_ tolong jatahku 2x lipat kali ini. Kemarin punggungku rasanya nyaris patah menggendong lumba-lumba terdampar." Keluh Changmin sambil duduk di kursi meja makan yang terletak tepat di depan dapur pada Jaejoong yang sedang membuat_ pancake_ di atas loyang teflon berdiameter 30cm itu. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan mendapati _magnae_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar permintaan Changmin.

"_Arasseo~_ Aku akan memberikan jatah lebih untukmu karena sudah menggendong Junsu." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Changmin berteriak puas. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, kau bangunkan Yoochun dan Junsu. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap." Ujar Jaejoong sambil membalikkan _pancake_ yang sedang dipanggangnya. Changmin mengagguk mengiyakan sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sudah hendak berbalik ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar sambil perlahan mendekati Jaejoong karena ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh di leher Jaejoong.

"_Hyung."_ Panggil Changmin yang sudah ada di belakang Jaejoong.

"Hhm~?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teflon kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa lehermu merah? Seperti habis di gigit." Tanya Changmin sambil menekan tanda merah yang ada di tenguk leher Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan hampir menjatuhkan spatulanya ketika ia merasakan jari telunjuk Changmin di kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Cepat-cepat ia menutupnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Jaejoong hanya mengutuk Yunho dalam hatinya. Ternyata tadi Yunho memberikan tanda baru itu di sana. Padahal tanda-tanda yang lain sudah ia tutupi menggunakan BB cream dan juga bedak. Ia sedikit gelagapan.

"Hati-hati _hyung,_ jangan sampai di gigit nyamuk demam berdarah. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan konser. Kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu agar antibodi mu tahan terhadap penyakit apapun_, ne?"_ Ucap Changmin memberi saran sambil tersenyum pada _hyung_ nya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Ia hanya mengulum senyum sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membangunkan Junsu.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Changmin yang perlahan semakin menjauhinya. Ia bisa bernafas lega karena Changmin tidak curiga dan tidak berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Yunho sialan!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mematikan kompor dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan juga kamar Yoochun. Jaejoong mengambil BB cream dan mengoleskannya ke tenguk leher di mana tanda merah itu terlihat. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika ia tidak bisa melihat tanda di balik lehernya itu. Ia mengolesi BB cream sebanyak-banyaknya agar tanda merah itu tertutupi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Manik mata hitam Yoochun dan Junsu sedari tadi tak lepas dari _couple _abadi yang selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan para _fangirls._ Kening keduanya terlihat berkerut samar. Pikiran Yoochun dan Junsu kali ini sejalan.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua? ' batin keduanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Yoochun semakin mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Yunho yang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang sedang menata _pancake_ di atas piringnya. Jaejoong hanya ngomel-ngomel ketika Yunho memeluknya seperti itu. Junsu pun dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan kedua _hyung_ nya itu. Padahal kemarin-kemarin, mereka seperti sedang melakukan perang dingin. Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba saja mereka seperti pasangan yang baru menikah. Terlihat begitu mesra.

"Chun, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" bisik Junsu yang duduk di samping kiri Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho yang terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan matanya seolah ingin memakan Jaejoong bulat-bulat. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong ngomel-ngomel ketika Yunho menatapnya seperti itu. Semburat rona merah terlihat di wajah putih Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang mendengar bisikan Junsu menoleh ke samping kirinya dimana sekarang wajah Junsu berada hanya 3cm saja dari wajahnya. Yoochun terkesiap melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup cepat tanpa alasan. 'Apa ini ?' batin Yoochun tidak mengerti. Ia sedikit menggeser kepalanya menjauhi wajah Junsu.

"_Mo –mollayo."_ Jawab Yoochun sedikit tergagap. Sesuatu yang aneh seperti sedang mengusik dadanya. Yoochun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aneh. Mereka semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Padahal kemarin-kemarin mereka seperti sedang perang dingin. Tapi, sekarang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja. Mesra sekali." Bisik Junsu lagi tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi Yoochun memperhatikan wajahnya. Menatap setiap lekuk wajah Junsu tanpa berkedip.

"…."

"…."

"Yoochun?" Junsu kini menolehkan kepala menatap Yoochun karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban darinya yang ternyata sedang menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip. Junsu jadi merasa aneh dengan sikap Yoochun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

'Ada apa dengan semuanya pagi ini?' pikir Junsu tidak mengerti dengan sikap anggota DBSK yang menjadi aneh.

Yoochun terkesiap ketika wajah _chubby_ itu kini menghadap padanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali masih menatap mata polos yang kini balik menatapnya.

"_Mollayo~_ sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada Changmin. Jauhkan wajahmu dariku. Kau membuatku risih~" Jawab Yoochun dengan suara _husky _sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Junsu dan tangan kirinya sedikit mendorong wajah_ chubby_ itu untuk menjauh darinya.

Junsu melengking protes dengan perlakuan Yoochun yang seenaknya mendorong wajahnya. Junsu hanya menatap kesal Yoochun yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan dimana Changmin memang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Terlihat Changmin yang sedang memakan _pancake_ 14 lapisnya dengan ganas. Ia jadi sedikit mual melihat betapa rakusnya Changmin. Niatnya untuk bertanya, jadi batal gara-gara melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang seperti orang kelaparan.

"Jung Yunho! Berhenti menatapku dengan senyum menyebalkanmu itu!" desis Jaejoong berbisik pelan sambil menatap tajam mata sipit Yunho yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yunho menghiraukan peringatan Jaejoong dan terus menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Mengagumi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna yang kini benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"Aku hanya menatapmu, tak menciummu. Aku tidak salah 'kan?" balas Yunho dengan berbisik juga. Setidaknya, hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar dialog itu. Jaejoong membelalakan mata tak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho yang jadi semakin berani dengannya.

"Jangan sampai yang lain jadi curiga! _Pabo!"_ Jaejoong balas berbisik dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil menginjak kaki Yunho yang ada di bawah meja. Membuat Yunho meringis pelan menahan sakitnya.

Changmin yang sedari tadi asik memakan _pancake_ 14 lapisnya hanya tersenyum tertahan melihat kedua _hyung_ nya yang tertua itu saling berbisik dan perang mata. Hanya dirinya yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Walupun itu belum bisa di buktikan olehnya. Tapi, setidaknya ia punya bukti-bukti yang bisa menguatkan hipotesisnya. Hanya tinggal melakukan eksperimen, maka lahirlah sebuah teori.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan untuk semua anggota DBSK. Mereka di beri jatah istirahat dua hari karena setelahnya, mereka akan mengadakan konser tunggal di Tokyo, Jepang. Mereka tidak diizinkan untuk melakukan latihan karena mereka benar-benar harus menyimpan energi dan juga menjaga kesehatan. Semua syuting untuk _variety show_ mereka sudah selesai di laksanakan. Besok jadwal keberangkatan ke Jepang sudah masuk ke _schedule_ mereka. Segala persiapan di lakukan di sana. Latihan dilakukan sehari sebelum konser.

Yoochun memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama piano putih Yamaha kesayangannya. Changmin dan Junsu menghabiskan waktu mereka di hari itu dengan bermain _game._ Mulai dari_ PlayStation_ 3 sampai _Nintendo Wii_ milik Junsu sudah mereka mainkan. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di ruang makan. Keduanya begitu asik melihat _fansite-fansite_ DBSK di laptop _Apple_ milik Yunho.

"Sudah kubilangkan Jae, _fans_ lebih mengerti perasaan kita." Ujar Yunho sambil menunjukkan ratusan komentar tentang _variety show_ mereka di Sapporo yang baru tayang pagi ini.

Jaejoong membaca komentar itu. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Yunjae sedang ada masalah dan sedang bertengkar. Mereka terlihat aneh. Ada juga yang mengatakan Jaejoong sedang menggugat cerai pada Yunho. Ada yang mengatakan Yunho marah karena Jaejoong tidak memberinya 'jatah' dan masih banyak lagi persepsi-persepsi lain _fangirls_ tentang mereka. Jaejoong hanya tertawa membaca itu semua.

"Kejadian di Sapporo saat kau mulai menghidariku 'kan? Mengapa mereka lebih peka daripada kau sendiri, huh?" Tanya Jaejoong sarkatis sambil meng-_scroll down mouse_ dan membaca komentar-komentar lainnya. Yunho hanya terdiam mendapati pertanyaan Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas sedang memojokkannya. Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah dan tiba-tiba saja jari-jari tangannya mendapati sebuah benjolan.

"Ya Jae! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sekarang kepalaku benar-benar benjol." Keluh Yunho sambil menunjukkan bagian belakang kepalanya yang tadi pagi berbenturan dengan ujung meja nakas.

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop menatap belakang kepala Yunho. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan mengelus pelan dimana benjolan itu berada.

"Ya! Jangan di tekan ! Sakit !" Yunho reflek berteriak sakit ketika Jaejoong menekan benjolan itu.

"Sakit kah? _Mianhae."_ ujar Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah sambil menatap wajah Yunho yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah tahu benjol, pasti sakit." Gerutu Yunho pelan. Jaejoong jadi semakin merasa bersalah ketika merasakan sebuah benjolan di jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?" tawar Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan benjolan di kepala Yunho dan menyisir rambut coklat tua itu dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menikmati jari-jari tangan Jaejoong yang menyisir rambutnya. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas. Jaejoong memincingkan mata ketika ia bisa merasakan bahaya yang akan mengancam keselamatannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara memperingati _leader_ nya itu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Membuat kepala Jaejoong mundur teratur ketika Yunho semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"Jung Yunho." Desis Jaejoong berbahaya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Hyung_ aku bosan! Cari _game_ yang lain." Keluh Changmin sambil meleparkan _stick Nintendo Wii_ milik Junsu ke atas karpet merah marun di ruang TV. Membuat Junsu memekik ngeri ketika ia mendengar suara **'duk'** yang agak keras akibat _stick_ yang berbenturan dengan karpet.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan melemparnya. Bisa rusak!" Junsu memarahi _magnae_ yang selalu bersikap _bossy _di depan semua _hyung_ nya.

Changmin hanya memasang tampang bosan karena ia sudah memasuki fase jenuhnya dan menghiraukan lengkingan lumba-lumba Junsu. Changmin menghela nafasnya perlahan. Memikirkan kegiatan apa yang setidaknya bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin bisa menghilangkannya dari rasa bosan.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ tidak?" Tanya Changmin pada Junsu yang sedang mematikan _Nintendo Wii_ miliknya. Junsu memilih mematikannya daripada nanti _Nintendo Wii_ kesayangannya jadi bulan-bulanan Changmin.

"_Molla~_ terakhir kulihat sih ada di dapur." Jawab Junsu sambil berjalan menuju ruang piano.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Aku ingin bersama Yoochun saja, mungkin dia sedang membuat lagu. Bersama denganmu membuat urat-uratku selalu menegang." Jawab Junsu mednengus pelan sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang piano.

Kepala Changmin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang kali. Kiri, dimana dapur berada dan kemungkinan ada Yunjae _couple_ di sana. Kanan, dimana ruang piano berada. Tiba-tiba saja ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh dengan Junsu dan Yoochun juga.

'Apa mungkin Yoosu juga?' pikir Changmin sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ok, aku pastikan sesuatu yang sudah pasti dulu. Mungkin sih." Ujar Changmin sambil berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang mungkin bisa mengacaukan hipotesisnya. Seorang ilmuwan harus hati-hati dengan eksperimennya 'kan?

Changmin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan gerakan mencurigakan seperti maling. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur dan mengintip di balik dinding. Ia hampir berteriak kaget dengan mata yang membelalak lebar nyaris keluar dari rongganya ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman. Ia hanya bisa berkata _'Oh My God' _dalam hatinya.

Seperti hipotesis dari sang ilmuwan yang sudah teruji dari hasil ekperimennya. Maka, tinggal menarik kesimpulan dan membuat sebuah teori.

Mulut Changmin menganga lebar dengan mata yang mengerjap berkali-kali memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi semata. Tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, ia cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celana pendek selututnya. Ia buru-buru memposisikan kamera ponselnya. Setelah mendapatkan _angle_ yang tepat, ia menekan tombol _shutter_ dan sekali tekan, gambar itu sudah tersimpan di dalam ponselnya.

Senyum Changmin terlewat lebar melihat hasil jepretannya yang mendapatkan _angle_ yang benar-benar sempurna dengan resolusi _super high definition._ Buru-buru ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan sedikit merapikan penampilan sebelum ia memulai debut aktingnya.

"_Hyung_ …" panggil Changmin seolah-olah ia begitu terkejut melihat adegan ciuman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seolah-olah Changmin datang pada _timing _yang salah bagi Yunjae _couple_, namun _timing _yang tepat baginya.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata lebar ketika melihat Changmin berdiri mematung di ujung ruang makan. Ia buru-buru mendorong tubuh Yunho dan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia berpikir, habislah sudah bagi mereka berdua. Mungkin setelah ini Changmin akan membencinya dan Changmin akan memberi tahu yang lain dan menganggapnya manusia paling menjijikan.

Yunho hanya menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah ketika melihat _magnae_ yang berdiri kaku menatap kearahnya.

"Min.. " lirih Jaejoong takut-takut. Yunho yang ada di samping Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah karena tadi ia ngotot mencium Jaejoong.

"Jadi.. sebenarnya kalian itu.." Changmin seolah-olah terkejut melihat adegan tadi. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati keduanya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup dan panik. Rasanya ia ingin menangis ketika melihat raut wajah Changmin yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan lagi bagaimana ekspresi itu terlihat di kedua mata besar dan hitamnya.

"Min, kami bisa jelaskan." Ujar Yunho berusaha bersikap tenang dan tidak panik ketika hubungan mereka bisa ketahuan secepat itu. Ia sebagai leader _harus _bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kau boleh membenci kami Min, tapi kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun. Kami tahu perasaanmu yang mungkin akan merasa jijik. Tapi, kumohon jangan beritahu masalah ini pada siapapun." Mohon Jaejoong pada Changmin. Belum pernah sekalipun Jaejoong memohon kepada Changmin dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu frustasi.

Perasaan bersalah itu semakin menyelimuti Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya begitu ketakutan. Kepala Jaejoong terlihat tertunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya gelisah. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Kita bicarakan masalah ini di tempat lain." bisik Yunho sambil menyentuh bahu Changmin.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat wajah ketakutan kedua _hyung_ nya. Rasanya ia masih ingin mengerjai kedua _hyung_ nya lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tahu.. ia tidak bisa membuat kedua _hyung_ nya merasa gelisah ketika konser besar akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi.

Changmin hanya menyeringai sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih duduk tertunduk di atas kursi.

"Siapa yang bilang aku membenci kalian? Siapa juga yang bilang aku jijik pada kalian?" suara Changmin membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap Changmin yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Jaejoong menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip. Changmin tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun." Ujar Changmin sambil berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong sehingga kepalanya bisa sejajar dengan kepala Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sepertinya kunjungan ke dokter THT memang harus menjadi salah satu _schedule_ nya.

"Min .. kau?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Changmin menolehkan kepala manatap _leader_ nya.

"Aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Tapi aku mengajukan syarat." Ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang sesaat membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri karenanya. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis matanya ketika ia bisa melihat senyuman licik di balik senyuman manis itu.

"Aku meminta perlindungan Yunho _hyung_ kalau aku sedang bertengkar dengan Junsu _hyung_ dan aku ingin Yunho _hyung_ memenuhi semua keinginanku." Ujar Changmin mengajukan syaratnya untuk Yunho. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "…dan aku ingin lebih diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku ingin mendapatkan jatah lebih dari semua masakannya. Hehehe~" lanjut Changmin mengajukan syaratnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap dengan ucapan _magnae_ nya.

"_So~ your secret is safe!"_ Changmin mengatakan itu sambil berdiri dan melemparkan _evil smile_ yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

Yunjae _couple_ mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Yunho berusaha mengerti apa yang dikatakan Changmin padanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa Changmin seperti sedang memerasnya. Tersadar dengan apa yang di ucapkan Changmin, ia mendekati Changmin yang masih berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau berniat memeras kami, ohng?!" teriak Yunho yang membuat Changmin berlari menjauhi kedua _hyung_ nya. Jaejoong masih mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali berusaha mengerti situasinya. Ia bisa melihat Changmin yang berlari menghindari kejaran Yunho.

"Terserah kalian mau atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti aku menyimpan bukti itu. Kkkk~" Changmin terkekeh layaknya iblis berkedok sayap malaikat.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ya! Junsu kau mengangguku!" teriak Yoochun kesal karena sedari tadi Junsu ikut-ikutan menekan tuts piano putih miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu membuat lagu." Junsu membela diri sambil masih memainkan tuts piano itu. " –karena aku bosaaaaannn~!" lengking Junsu mulai menekan asal tuts piano Yoochun.

Yoochun menghela nafas perlahan. Entah mengapa sekarang ia jadi sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Junsu di sekitarnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Junsu. Aneh.. dan ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti itu.

"_Whatever."_ gumam Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berdiri meninggalkan Junsu dan piano miliknya. Junsu menatap Yoochun yang kini akan meninggalkannya di ruang piano.

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Berhenti sekarang juga!" teriakan Yunho begitu menggelegar ketika Yoochun membuka pintu ruang pianonya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar melihat Yunho yang sedang mengejar Changmin. Ia juga bisa melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Jaejoong terlihat kewalahan karena mengingat sifat keduanya yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, Chun?" Tanya Junsu di balik punggung Yoochun. Dagunya ia letakan di bahu lebar milik Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun terkejut bukan main ketika pipi_ chubby_ itu menyentuh pipinya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat tidak normal. Seperti akan mencelos keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya.

Yoochun hanya berdiri mematung merasakan debaran jantung Junsu yang berdetak normal di balik punggungnya.

"Sepertinya seru!" ujar Junsu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun dan langsung berlari ikut bergabung dengan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang kejar-kejaran di dalam apartemen mereka.

Yoochun menatap punggung Junsu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya sendiri.

"_Waegure?"_ Tanya Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara seraknya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegub tidak karuan.

=============== FIN ==============

nah~ ini seri terakhir dari I'm Curious :D dan maaf lama baru update skrg karena sesungguhnya aku lupa xDD #plak

and once again I told you, I'm not that expert for making M scenes :D I prefer with lemon~ because my speciallity is sweet and fluffy~ jd pkknya jgn ngarep2 amat buat dapet M scene dariku~ klo pun aku ngebandrol ff dgn rated M bukan karena NC scenenya, tp mostly dari segi adegan dan bahasa yg kurang baik buat anak di bawah umur~ hhe~ :)

oh iya~ sebenernya mau lanjut yg yoosu nya, tp masih stuck aku nya ampe sekarang~ xDDD

jd maaf klo yoosu nya ngengantung~ untuk cerita yoosu, biarkan kalian sendiri yang berkhayal, kay?

sooooo~ RnR? Pretty please? ;)

tengkyuu~~~


End file.
